


Empty Grave

by elwinglyre



Series: Brokeback Mountain One Shots and Drabbles [13]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Empty Grave

He placed the roses on the grave that held no spirit, just a name on a stone. The spirit was in some jar, betrayed yet again by a father who would never let his soul run free. Ennis yearned to release Jack—at least some small part of him. He’d cried a lifetime of tears; maybe one of those tears would be enough.


End file.
